


cherry blossom mousse

by aeonouji



Series: a barista and his regular [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: the plight of a cafe regular and a barista in heavy denial.
Relationships: Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: a barista and his regular [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	cherry blossom mousse

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to make a coffee shop/cafe au might write more.

Ah.

They were crushing on a straight guy. Of course, he's interested in girls. The way they flock around him. His girlfriend visits the cafe daily, happily calling out for him after his shift ends. They have to look away when he walks past their table. As they pretend to be working on a commission intently. Instead their screen is filled with sketches of him working. Brewing coffee and working the register. Sometimes he's waiting the table in front of them and they pretend to contemplate if they should buy another thing off the menu like they really needed another matcha latte when their eyes meet. Their eyes forced to veer towards the menu boards written in his neat scrawling. 

_ He's straight, you jackass, he's not into you, he has a girlfriend. _

Thoughts swirling in their head to remind them he wouldn't give them the light of day. They're just a regular at the cafe he worked at. A regular who ordered the same stupid thing like routine. They click their undo button furiously. Like it would undo the past months of pining every time they came.  _ Months _ , they spent literal months crushing on a barista. Groaning internally, they open up a new canvas, their subject changed from the tall dark haired barista, whose name was Lucifer, to the display case. Various sweets displayed cutely in little cake trays illuminated by the case's inner lighting. Staring at the little display labeled "Lucifer's Favorites" before groaning and directing their sight to the other side "Asmo's Faves" decorated with macarons and small tea cakes. A quiet clatter of ceramic on the wooden table pulls their attention away from their internal argument.

Glancing up to meet red irises and holding in a breath as Lucifer places a small plate with mousse down. They remember a Billie Eilish song that fit this perfectly. Though it was only one part in particular, they think as they regain their composure.

_ To spare my pride _

Laughable as they lose themself in the customer service smile he gives them.

"You looked pensive."

"Di- Did I?"  _ Smooth, you complete ignoramus _ , they internally chide. Reminded that he already has a girlfriend. They clutch their pen firmly. Struggling to give him their own fake smile. Lips shakily upturned into a shamble of a smile.

"You're working hard," his gaze flicks from their laptop back to them, "I figured you could use a pick-me-up, it's my treat."

Flustered, they drop their pen and mutter their thanks. He walks away with the same smile before going back to behind the counter. He was just being nice. It's his job. Their smile drops immediately as his attention is focused on another customer. Even if he was gay, or bisexual, or whatever part of the LGBT plus community, he wouldn't be interested. They sigh. They chide themself one more time,  _ get it together you useless gay idiot _ .

_ To give your lack of interest an explanation _

_ Don't say I'm not your type _

_ Just say I'm not your preferred sexual orientation _

Checking their phone, they sigh again. Of all the times for their pining playlist to hit them in their emotions… they look through their playlist for a specific song. Hoping to remind them they were a bitter cup of black coffee who had to be reminded that crushes are just meant to be well… crushed. Hearing the upbeat echo of "crush culture" coming through their headphones, they finally work on the drawing they spent days on. Finally zeroing in on the almost complete drawing, they get to finally working on shading in they flat colors. Glancing to the small plate with a plastic cup in a heart shape filled to the top with a cutely decorated and layered mousse. A gradient of pink to red making their mouth water. A small break wouldn't hurt. They take the silver spoon and pause to take a picture with their phone. Adding a filter before saving it and posting it to their social media. Content with the picture, they take a delicate scoop of the sweet to their lips. The perfectly sweet taste of strawberry filling their mouth. Using their other hand to cover their lips curling into a smile. Eyes wide with delight at the not overly saccharine taste hitting their tongue. They take another spoonful before going back to working. Then, another spoonful, then another, before the cute cup is empty as they place the spoon down gently on the plate. Energized by something sweet, they return to finishing the art piece. Humming along cheerfully to the song playing.

  
  


"They look happier."

"And that should matter to me because..?"

Satan glances at his older brother in disbelief. Was he daft? Satan flicks his eyes over to where his brother's favorite customer sat tapping their foot to music as they worked on their laptop with renewed vigor and a small smile on their lips. He knew Lucifer was in denial about the clear crush on the regular, but there's a limit. To the point of breaking up with his girlfriend to pine for this person. He sighs and shakes his head.

"So I'm supposed to believe you gave them a not-on-the-menu mousse for free that you personally made, just for shits and giggles?"

"Watch your language," Lucifer glares, "We're still on the clock."

Satan guffaws, "Way to dodge my accusation, that _definitely_ doesn't prove my point."

"How about you use that smartass mouth of yours to sod off and work the register?" Lucifer growls as he walks past the counter to clean tables. Satan laughs as his english accent slips with the insult. His jaw is clenched before walking past the tables of swooning girls to collect his favorite customer's cleared plate first. Satan can't help but laugh as Lucifer makes small conversation with them. They take off their headphones to hear Lucifer. His brother has it so bad. Lucifer's smile is small and genuine as the longer the two chat. As Lucifer walks away with his back turned, Satan can see the customer's eyes go wide as they cover their flushed cheeks with their palms before going back to working. Shaking their head before pulling their headphones back on to fully immerse themself in work. Flush fading and replaced with a neutral look of concentration. As Lucifer returns, Satan rolls his eyes. Lucifer's content smile fading as he meets eyes with Satan, replaced with his jaw clenched with a stern frown on his lips.

"What?"

"You have it  _ so _ bad," Satan teases as Lucifer rolls his eyes. His older brother walks to the back as Satan turns back to the register, noticing Lucifer's favorite regular packing up their things with a content sigh. Slinging one strap of their backpack over their shoulder, they walk to the register with their debit card in hand.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah," the corner of their lip upturned in an awkward lopsided smirk, "Could I get a matcha latte to go?"

"Sure, what's the name?" He asks with a perfect smile. Though, he's more satisfied at taking Lucifer's regular before him. They blink for a moment.

"It's… Ace."

"Ace," he writes out, tasting their name on his tongue, savoring in the way their eyes brighten at the name. Oh, they must be trans or in the spectrum, if they brighten up at their name being called out. He had to admit Ace is cute. In a androgynous way. Like, those asian idols Asmodeus liked gushing about sometimes. Satan rings them up before getting started on their order. He hands them their order with that same practiced smile, "One iced matcha latte for Ace, have a nice day."

"Thanks, you as well."

Polite too. If he didn't know Lucifer had a gigantic crush on them, he would probably talk to them. Still, now he has material to tease him with. They walk out with a slight bow waving to someone in the distance before walking out of view. Lucifer returns and notices the empty table.

"They left?" Oh, if he could record how disappointed Lucifer sounded.

"Yeah, they just left after getting something for the road."

"...I see."

"I can see why you like them," he muses, "Ace is cute in a bookish way."

"Shut up, Satan, just- shut up."

He laughs as he goes for his break.

**Author's Note:**

> soft content. I wanted soft content to balance out my other lewd content. also like sometimes people don't know how to write siblings. mixed bag.


End file.
